The aim of this project is to identify the relative role of various mechanisms operative in the production of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis, a model of autoimmune disease which is manifested by demyelination. Focus is being placed on the production of this disease in mice because this species is ideally suited for the analysis of immunologic and genetic factors which lead to disease.